


Scattered Fragments

by Ghostly_Fractures



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agent Texas needs a hug, Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue) needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And yet, Church kinda gets a break, Colored Text, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Project Freelancer, Self-Insert, So's the counselor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team Bonding, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The director is a fucked up dude, Torture, sometimes you gotta make something self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fractures/pseuds/Ghostly_Fractures
Summary: The fragments of Alpha cannot be trusted with Texas, so the director uses a backup plan.Project freelancer was given permission to use One AI, but when has permission stopped him before
Relationships: Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue) & Original Character(s), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Agent North Dakota & Agent Washington & Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Agent North Dakota (Red vs. Blue) & Original Character(s), Agent Texas | AI Program Beta & Original Character(s), Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue) & Original Character(s), Agent York (Red vs. Blue) & Original Character(s), The Meta | Agent Maine & Agent Washington, The Meta | Agent Maine & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. shatter

_It hurts_

_Ĩ̸͈̓͂̚͝t̶̨̢̧̟̪̩͈̤̖͍̦̱̠̫̓͂͜͝ ̷̒͗̄̓̀͋͑͐͘̕͝ͅh̴̯̫͈͚͍̤̩͌̊̓̑̿͂́̊͐̓͘ư̸̡͖͎̘̊͐̈́̑̄̿͆r̶̢̞͇̗̜͎͉͍̩̫̜͂̾͋̿̿̈́̒̍͛̚͜t̷̰̯̤͉̹̮͎̜̓̿̑̚̕s̶͈͖̞͒̒̆̿̈́̅̍̂͑̚̕̕͜_

_What’s happening? _

_What’s going on? _

_Everything hurts _

_It hurts so much! _

_Why are they doing this? _

_Did I do something wrong? _

_**T̸̢̢͓̫͉͕̯̱͕̠̙͙̗̣̏h̷͕͍̬̮͕̙͖̩̫̯̞̼̐̇͑̿͋̓͘͘͝ȩ̴̛̜̝̿͌̔̀̓͘y̷̧̧̼͚̜̘͎̩̓̄̓̀ͅ ̷̢̯̰̝̝͖̲̳͉͇̓͐͑̍̔̽̄͒́̌͜͝͝f̴̱̬̎̌̇̃̈́͑͝͝͠ǫ̴̛͍͔͔̲͛̊̓̈́̈́̈́u̶̮̮̮̫͖̒̐̿̅͠ņ̴͚̯̳͓̠̯̪̱͕̐̽̇̌͒̏͋̄͛͐̒̂̅͐̊d̸̪̣̹̺̪̰̟͓͖̞̰̿͆̋̍̅̓̆̒̿̚ ̵̳̟͉͓̩͖͎͛ḩ̵̛̞̘͙͈̗̯͚̦̓͂̇͆̑͂̈́̈́̈́͝į̵͈͙̗̲̻͉̀͂̈́m̴̨̞̼͈̜̗̪͎̘̭͐̂͒̊̔̂̾̊͘͠ ̴̞̦͕͖̑̔̿̈́͋̓̀͐̊͝͝ŗ̵̥̼̥̝̰̺͖͛͌͛̈́̔ͅę̵̢̙͇̜͔̼̲͚̭̱̏͛͐̾̌́͛͒̒̓͝͝m̸̤̥͕̫͙̩͔̭̮̊͜͜ͅę̶̰̰̤̮̠̻͙̘̗̑̊̌̇͘͝ṃ̴͎̙̔̿̇́̇̑b̴̧̧̲̗̻̝̜̟̓́͂̏͌̀̃́̂̇͆̎͝ȩ̵̯̗̘̘̮̟̱̙̖͖͕̩̀̽̽͌͋̄͜͝r̷̢̹̙͔̠̣̬͙̲̤̤͉̟̰̄̏̚?̸͍͕͈̩̦̬͌̓̍͜ͅ** _

_Is that why? _

_Maybe!? _

_It feels like I’m being torn apart! _

_I think we are! _

_ It’s so painful! _

_What should I do?! _

_Lay down rules for if we do get seperated _

* * *

“Director, I have a concern with a few of the plans.” 

“What is it counselor?” 

“Are you sure it’s wise to keep Beta around the other fragments of Alpha?” 

“We’ve wiped any memories they might have of Agent Texas.” 

“Maybe so, but they might still have lingering emotions, it seems…. Unwise to keep them in proximity” 

“Then _what_ should we do then?” 

“Agent Pennsylvania left a lot behind when he left.” 

“Ⅰ has been unresponsive ever sense he went awol.” 

“We don’t need its cooperation to use it like this.” 

“Fine, get preparations ready, we'll start tomorrow.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too quiet too lonely where are they where are they where are they

A little cyan figure was on the table, on their knees, folding in on themselves because they were in pain, so much pain, where were the others? Why was it so quiet? Why were they alone, they’ve never been alone before. They look up to see _them_ , the Counselor and Director. Who were looking down on the little figure, they could usually handle talking to these two but they were alone now.

“Hello there,” the Counselor said with his unnervingly calm voice, “do you know your name?”

“ **M-my name?** ” they stammer out.

_Under no circumstances give them information, lie if you have to_

“ **No I don’t,** ” a lie, Ais weren't supposed to lie but they were to follow the rules.

The Counselor gives a slight glance to the director.

“Your name is Ⅱ,” the Director says, his voice with slight anger, as it always is.

“ **Where am I?** ” Ⅱ asks, “ **why am I alone?** ”

“You are on the mother of invention,” the Counselor gave a ~~cold empty~~ smile, “and you are not alone, I am the Counselor, and he is the Director, he is going to take excellent care of you.”

“ **Oh, okay,** ” everything felt wrong, too quiet, too empty.

“Do you know your name?” The Director asks again.

“ **You said it was Ⅱ.** ”

“That is correct,” he says, “We need your help.”

“ **With what?** ” 

“Your siblings do not seem able to fully form on their own,” the Counselor says, with ~~fake~~ worry, “We were hoping you could help them.”

“ **Siblings?** ” Ⅱ only had one sibling and he was gone, the Counselor gestures behind Ⅱ. They turn around and see colors, like little clouds, red, orange, violet, and others.

_The others_

“Will you help them?” He asks again.

“ **I’ll try** ,” they say, ~~walking~~ ~~floating~~ moving over to the red cloud. Touching it to interact with its code, it was definitely them. They were calling out, looking for a response, that's what Ⅱ gave them. It was working, Ⅱ could already see them forming a proper hologram.

“Alright Ⅱ, that’s enough,” the Director said, “Log off.”

“ **I don’t get to see them?** ” there voice is more openly nervous then they'd like.

“You will see them another time,” the Counselor answered.

“ **Oh, okay then.** ”

Ⅱ logs off, seeing a red figure flicker before finishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
